Nightmare
by Micuko
Summary: This is a short one-shot of our lovely boys, the Kazekage and the green beast of Konoha. Gaara is having a... nightmare? Luckily with Lee there he can prove the vicious nightmare wrong. GaaLee. :3


Title: Nightmare  
>Pairing: GaaxLee<br>Rating: T  
>It's mostly humor, some romance.<br>I don't own anything, just my(weak) imagination.

I was bored, stressed, sleep-deprived... yeah, all the things that get me to write fics! Yay! So here it is, something small and silly, just to make myself relax. And what better way than to write a silly little one-shot? *smiles* Enjoy. And review? That would be great if you did, thank you.

* * *

><p>Gaara gasped and his body shuddered in his sleep. His mouth was wide open, back arching off the soft bed and hands clenching in fists. He let out another wild roar, lungs probably burning from the force. His whole body burned. What was this, this nightmare? He was in a very familiar training ground, but he wasn't training. He didn't usually train much, he didn't feel the need to. But this, this was not training, it was torture. At least he thought it was. He was on the grass-covered ground, a body over his, torturing him in a sweet way he had not known before.<p>

Gaara shifted on the bed again, letting out a vicious sound, something between a hiss and a moan. He kicked in his sleep slightly for a moment, before relaxing. It was not a surprise that his lover awoke.

Lee was a deep sleeper, but all of this movement and sounds managed to wake him up. He opened his mouth to let out a sigh before opening his eyes. When another groan was heard to his left his eyes widened. He sat in the bed and looked down at his dreaming lover. Gaara was red in the face, his bare chest was flushed and sweaty, his mouth open to let another moan. Lee's eyes were impossibly wide. In all of their time together this was the first time he saw Gaara have a wet dream. At least he assumed it was a wet dream.

And Gaara was not quiet about it at all. Lee felt his body react to the sounds his lover was emitting but did nothing. He found himself enjoying Gaara's face expressions. The red-head arched his back again and bared his troat as if wanting to be claimed. Lee felt his mouth go dry. His hands itched to touch the hot skin of this beautiful being that was his and only his. He resisted though.

"O-oooh! Mhhm... " Gaara's face tightened and his whole body shuddered violently, before his eyes snapped open, slight fear in them but mostly confusion. He blinked a few time, eyes landing on Lee who was watching him intensely. Finally Lee grinned down at Gaara and asked in a teasing voice.

"How was your dream, love?"

Gaara, however, groaned.

"It was a nightmare. Vicious nightmare."

Lee's eyes widened before he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Gaara's lips.

"What? It was? I-I'm sorry, I thought... " He shook his head, now feeling guilty for not waking him up. "Do you want to talk about it? What was it, you can tell me." He urged gently, and relaxed on the bed again, resting a head on his lover's chest.

"We were having sex." Gaara explained stonily and Lee gaped.

"What? That is so cruel Gaara-love, saying that it was a nightmare!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed a friction. "It was. A nightmare... I was... uke."

...

...

...

Lee chocked on air, before sitting on the bed again, looking at Gaara like he was crazy. _That_ was the vicious 'nightmare'? Lee felt offended that Gaara thought he'd be that bad as a seme.

"I could be a great seme!" He exclaimed. There was a small silence on Gaara's side.

"Ohh, reeeally." The red-head suddenly purred, stoic voice changing to the one only Lee had and would ever hear.

Lee gulped, not liking the predatory and dangerous look his lover was giving him. Before he knew it he was on his back, his turned-on lover on top of him. "Uum, l-love, I didn't mean anything with that, h-honest!" he squeaked, weakly trying to escape. Gaara was still giving him that piercing look and now an evil - though admittedly sexy - smirk had appeared on his face. Lee gulped. "Wah, I'm going to get raped! Somebody help m-hmmm." Lee was cut off with a kiss and he forgot to mock-resist his lover and instead wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer.

Then again, he really did not mind if Gaara wanted to remind him who was in control, not one bit.

* * *

><p>Sucky ending, but with the way it was heading I had to stop myself from writing smut. *chuckles* Nah, I'm not really happy with this at all, I'm not good at humour, can't help that. Review anyway? ^^'<p> 


End file.
